Anbu For Life!
by relguf
Summary: The Diary of a newly instated Konoha Anbu, set in an alternate naruto universe, with a kage who is neither Sarutobi or Tsunade.


Disclaimer: Naruto is not owned my myself, this is a non profit work made only for the enjoyment of the

Author, and hopefuly the readers.

Warning: Coarse language, refrences to violence and eventual character death.

This shall be the story of an ANBU operative, right in the thick of things, as it were.

It will be in a journal format, dealing with the feelings, thoughts, inner doubts of a man

who should have lived peacefully and well, being forced to kill or be killed on a day to

day basis. My skills at literature are poor, fair warning to all. In any case, on with it

before i chicken out and go back to reading fanfiction again (as opposed to writing it).

24/8/2008 - Konoha village, below hokage tower.

Well, I am not sure if to start with "dear diary", or some such crap. I suppose a recount

of the day is expected. Today I 'graduated' unofficially from the ranks of shinobi, trained

killers who do the undersireably violent jobs for individuals and places with the money

to pay them, to ANBU, the elite version of the same.

Dont quite know how to feel, this means more trust, higher paid missions and the possibility

of solo work, much safer for me as it is.

On the other hand - might have to kill this time, even after all the times ive managed to avoid

it. They told me, quietly after the little ceremony with ibiki, some seniors and the hokage

himself, to always keep a written account of all significant things, meaning specifically

actions taken by and against myself, thoughts and all the other shit in daily life.

Not really sure why, I mean this is life now, before that there was only lonliness

and now, such pain, all I want is to... forget it I guess. But orders are orders after all,

and who knows, this little chicken-scratch filled book might actually have a use... well

best not to get too hopeful on the front.

So anyway, today: ANBU, tommorow: perhaps dead or worse. I promise Myself this though,

I will not go looking for it, will never impale myself on the enemy's spear, no matter how

easy the end would be. I Will Survive. Thats all for now, see you again when I must open

these stupid pages next, filled with sentimental garbage as they will likely become.

25/8/2008 - Konoha village, trees near training area 44.

First mission today... and already the dead begin to litter the path behind, as I now truly

realise they will the one ahead. I killed her, so easily, casually even though it was

a simple move... the Kage bunshin, an energy filled thinking me as much a part of my will

as my pinky finger, leapt and crushed her windpipe with an open-handed chop.

They warned me when i learnt the move, that it could easily be fatal, but I always knew just how

hard to hit to cut off the air flow long enough to render one unconcious, yet this time

I failed. It was only a little, easy mission to start my career off, they said, those cold

faced basterds in the breifing room. Finally I realise that they are as cold inside

as out, chilled permanently by the lingering essences of those they have slaughtered

in the name of duty...

Dont know if i can continue doing this shit, yet due to my ... little problem they

will not let me go back to the regular troops, nor will they accept that I cannot learn

more powerful and dangerous moves, fuckers know as well as I that there are no limits

in that department at least for me... no it looks like the only way is staring right

into my eyes.

That doesnt mean I have to like it, or ... kill any more that I absolutely must,

It is a sick thing to do, the ultimate deprivation of another living, breathing thinking

yet most of all feeling human being. They feel the pain... just as I do every day, as they

fall. Yes, Ill do this, but the day I come to enjoy or even accept it, I shall leap off

the kage tower and Not Kage Bunshin on the way down... consquences for the bloody

village be dammed! Later 'diary', I am starting to dislike you as much as the Hokage,

always with that stupid little grin on his face when he looks at me out of the corner of

his eye, as if I would not notice... Bah, enough time spent awake today.

30/8/2008 - Konoha village, below hokage tower.

Its strating to become routine now... always another mission, only ever a day or two at

most, usually solo, sometimes with backup or a partner or two, with whom I cooperate

silently, thats alawys my Fucking way isnt it, no goddamm words, after all no reason for me

to speak... not like the other 'real people'. Always the mission, the inevitable kill,

I dont even hesitate now, if the split second decision in my mind decrees that the poor

shitters have to die, I kill them, or signal the other/s with me in to the slaughter.

Funny thing is, I was wrong, the pain cannot be a punishment for past sins, Even as they die

It reamins unchanged, a roiling and churning deep inside me, burning like a raidoactive furnace set to blow

... at least that is consistant in its incosistancy. Heh heh, 'listen' to me, must be

going as fruity as that now dead Suna ninja went, right before he and his village pissed off

the much larger, stronger hidden mist village.

Im glad konoha and our outwardly cheerful kage decided to break off our alliance with Suna

then, best case scenario would have been all out war, with both sides breaking down, not

a good thing considering the hidden sound is still out there somewhere. Who would have

expected that nutter missing-nin Kabuto to take over and crush the manipulative

secret missing-nin organisation that held some strong mother fuckers, all seemingly

out for my head on a plate for some bloody reason, as if i didnt have enouygh to deal with

back then.

Ah fuckit, thats water under the bridge anyhow, it turned out allright, so I guess the

future will too, even if I have to deal with this thing for some time to come. Noticed

some of the other shinobi from the old academy class the other day, they are Chunin now,

mostly, guarding the gate like Boring Shinobi and face Bandage Face used to, before our

latest little scuffle with Iwa. Thats the hidden stone village to you, fucking

ANBU when you read this over someday and cannot remember when you wrote it, or even

your own true fucking name! ZZs are needed methinks, later auidence of one (I.E.: me).

Ok people, if anyone did read this, thats uh, more or less the style it will be taking,

a doubtful ninja trying to make his way in life, not knowing why it hurts, or is so hard,

yet he is too damm stubborn to stop. He is not a cheerful soul, as many naruto fanfic

main characters seem to be, though there is still a glimmer of the eternal soul buried under

the pain and growing cold blooded killer instinct. Ah, by the way: this is AU: alternate

Universe, the things like how old the realitve people in naruto are (if even

all of the are still alive), the relations between villages and people are very different,

sometimes drastically so, and answers will not just be handed out!

Its going to be tediously slow to glean the historical and personal information

thats different in this story compared to canon (not sure of exact meaning of that word

beyond meaning original storyline)

Did you like? totally hate? not care much one way or the other (boring as Bro?) Please

review either way, give me an idea how worthwhile it is continuing this fic, though ill

probably keep writing it anyway, to blow off steam as it were and try and plug out ideas

swirling around in my head onto something constructive, advice can only improve it, and im

sure there are ways to drastically do so, after all Im not exactly J.K. Rowling here, to

have made millions from my written work. laters!


End file.
